User talk:IW-33
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Blista Compact page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 14:55, October 23, 2011 Glock 22 What you think doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that the pistol is a Glock 22. You say that the characters calling it a "9mm" and it having a 17 round magazine capacity warrants it being called a Glock 17 when it doesn't. Neither does its stopping power. Those are characteristics in the game. They have no impact on what it actually is in real life. Also, your analogy doesn't work because the Glock 17 and 22 are both manufactured by Glock and the pistol is actually modelled after a Glock 22. Maxime Bellend 05:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you have ANY other evidence than the fact that is says "22" on it? I tried to be nice but it appears you do not take into consideration or have any respect for anyone else's opinion, so I do not have to be nice. "Also, your analogy doesn't work because the Glock 17 and 22 are both manufactured by Glock and the pistol is actually modelled after a Glock 22." - You are very narrow minded, you know that? Okay, fine. If a gun has the mag capacity of a G17, has been noted in-game as the caliber of the G17, I'd call it a Glock 17. Again you have no evidence that it is a 22 other than the fact that it has 22 on the barrel. Look at the GTA: SA pistol. It's game model is a M1911, which has a 7 round mag and is .45 caliber in real life. It has a 17 round mag, and fires 9mm in-game. Everything is right for a Glock 17 or maybe a M92FS, but not a 1911. The model is wrong. "You say that the characters calling it a "9mm" and it having a 17 round magazine capacity warrants it being called a Glock 17 when it doesn't." HOW? If I slapped a sticker saying "Nokia Cellphone" on an iPod does that make it a Nokia cellphone? Look at the facts bud. The Glock 22 does not fire 9mm, the mag cap is 15, and the shape is wrong for a 22. It makes me think of when one person shrinks that they think everything else has grown. Would Rockstar call it a 22, yet mess up what Johnny referrs to it as in-game and the mag cap rather than just them being lazy and using an incorrect model? Man. IW-33 20:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Do you have ANY other evidence than the fact that is says "22" on it?" {C}No. Do you have any evidence other than in-game descriptions and characteristics, which you yourself admit are not accurate to the gun model used? "I tried to be nice but it appears you do not take into consideration or have any respect for anyone else's opinion, so I do not have to be nice." {C}You trying to be nice has nothing to do with this. I respect your right to have an opinion and reserve my right to reject it. However, you previously have passed off your opinion as fact. "You are very narrow minded, you know that? Okay, fine. If a gun has the mag capacity of a G17, has been noted in-game as the caliber of the G17, I'd call it a Glock 17." {C}So would you call the Vice City and San Andreas M1911 a "Glock 17"? It fits all of your criteria. "Again you have no evidence that it is a 22 other than the fact that it has 22 on the barrel." The fact that it has 22 on the barrel is the key piece of evidence that it is a 22. I'm saying that the pistol in Grand Theft Auto IV is a Glock 22 based on observation - it's a Glock model pistol with "22" on the slide. You're speculating that it is a Glock 17 based on in-game descriptions and characteristics that you yourself have admitted do not always match those of the gun in real life. "Look at the GTA: SA pistol. It's game model is a M1911, which has a 7 round mag and is .45 caliber in real life. It has a 17 round mag, and fires 9mm in-game. Everything is right for a Glock 17 or maybe a M92FS, but not a 1911. The model is wrong." See, here's where you contradict yourself. You say that if a pistol modelled after a M1911 is described in-game as being a "9mm" and has a 17 round magazine capacity, the pistol model is still a M1911. But then you also say that a pistol modelled after a Glock 22 is described in-game as being a "9mm" and has a 17 round magazine capacity, then that somehow makes it a Glock 17. "HOW? If I slapped a sticker saying "Nokia Cellphone" on an iPod does that make it a Nokia cellphone?" {C}Again, your analogy does not work because both the Glock 17 and Glock 22 are manufactured by Glock. And Rockstar clearly did not slap a sticker on the model for the Pistol, it is modelled after a Glock 22. "Look at the facts bud. The Glock 22 does not fire 9mm, the mag cap is 15," {C}And the M1911 does not fire 9mm and the magazine capacity for it is 7. Yet you admit that it is still a M1911. "and the shape is wrong for a 22." {C}It's still distinguishable as a 22. "It makes me think of when one person shrinks that they think everything else has grown." Have fun with your mental gymnastics. "Would Rockstar call it a 22," Rockstar never called it a 22, they called it a "Pistol". The 22 is on the gun model. "yet mess up what Johnny referrs to it as in-game and the mag cap" Yes, because they've done it before with the M1911 in previous games. "rather than just them being lazy and using an incorrect model?" So you admit that the pistol is in fact a Glock 22 and not a Glock 17 when you say "incorrect model"? Maxime Bellend 12:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "rather than just them being lazy and using an incorrect model?" So you admit that the pistol is in fact a Glock 22 and not a Glock 17 when you say "incorrect model"? No. My point there is, would Rockstar either mess up the gun caliber and in game referance, or mess up the game model to say 22. "Again, your analogy does not work because both the Glock 17 and Glock 22 are manufactured by Glock. And Rockstar clearly did not slap a sticker on the model for the Pistol, it is modelled after a Glock 22." Okay. You know what? How about a comprimise. "The ingame pistol is based on a Glock 22, hence the 22 on the weapon's slide, although the caliber is incorrect for the Glock 22, as the Glock 22 actually fires .40 S&W, and the in-game version fires 9mm. In addition, the magazine capacity is also incorrect for a Glock 22, as the Glock 22 has a 15 round magazine in real life, but has a 17 round magizine in-game. Will you accept that if I put that on the page? Yeah that's fine. Max B 11:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Glock Hello there, IW-33, I've seen your arguement about GTA IV pistol's model. I must say that your last edit to the article was great, and your'e right about the pistol. The pistol is a Glock 17, but I guess that Rockstar just made a mistake with the pistol's model. This is not really something new in the GTA series. Thanks -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man. I was not going to argue with Maxime Belland (Now Max B because Maxime Belland has been blocked for being an improper username) because that person is on a couple other wikis and they have caused trouble and cause arguments just like mine about weapons on those other wikis. I even read that he/she has OCD, so I am not going to get involved. I know what you mean. It does seem like Rockstar meant for the pistol in GTA: San Andreas to be Glock 17, because of the cutscene model, and it has the characteristics of a Glock 17, but for some silly reason they used the M1911 model lol. Thanks for taking the time to post on here. =) Sorry IW-33. I didn't have enough time to view over my writing. I guess the Buffalo's name reason is not relivent, but the dark red headlights do appear below the grille on the bumper's sub-grille. You can see it clearly in HD, but in SD, you can't see it clearly because of the pixelation They appear on both the Buffalo and FIB Buffalo when you can see the front side from far away. I'll rewrite it and see if it makes sence to you: "When you see the Buffalo's sub-grille (below the grill and located on the bumper) from about 40 feet away from you, you will notice two red headlights that are about the size of the FIB Buffalo's bumper sirens. The sub-grill will even look blackened out from the view. When you walk up to the car, the lights will slowly darken and fade. When looking at the Buffalo right in front of it, the headlights will vanish and the sub-grille will appear detailed. (NOTE: You can see the Buffalo's "lights" clearly in HD, but in SD, you can't see it too vividly) If there is need of corrections, let me know and I will repost it. My Wikia Account is Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8. RE: I agree with on that, but unfortunely this is how Rockstar Games and other sites treat to the 'Eras' now, via their graphics. I'm still in a big mess because of that as I have to re-name 'lots and 'lots of articles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll help you out this weekend by editing what pages I can to make the big conversion. I thought they were terms you used to be new placeholders until we came up with something else lol. Atleast we have official terms to use. IW-33 (talk) 15:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Apologies It was actually a confusion on my parts, thinking I had added a stats table to the article, when in fact I was yet to have done so. My fault really, there wasn't anything wrong with the text changes; that article looks a better with the information being streamlined now. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I assumed that confusion was the root of the problem, so I did what I thought would resolve it. Thanks. IW-33 (talk) 19:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Saying hi What's good my friend? As a fellow car person, I thought I'd stop by and see how things are going. I've come across some really interesting models recently. How are things on your side of the water? JBanton (Talk | ) 18:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good, I appreciate you asking. I'm going to my first car show tomorrow, should be fun. Supposedly the biggest one in the state. American muscle, classics, Grand Tourers even a few legends like the GT-R and Ford GT40. As far as this side of the pond, kinda sucky. People are developing an unholy hatred for guns, and it is getting sickening because of all the uneducated blather about how they should be banned. American society is just full of people who blindly support whatever BS the government tells them. I won't bore you with politics anymore lol, so how are you doing?